Surprise, Surprise
Surprise, Surprise is the eleventh episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Thomas is excited because it is time for a winter party, but on his travels, he meets Percy on the Fenland Track. Percy is suffering from a cracked side rod, so Thomas kindly shunts him to the Steamworks. Shortly, Thomas finds Edward who is complaining about a "popped piston", so Thomas pushes him to the Steamworks too. A little later, Thomas meets up with Stanley who has a faulty firebox. Thomas shunts him to the Steamworks as well. Thomas is sure that his friends will be repaired in time for the children's party, but Victor is not so sure. Edward, Percy, and Stanley are upset at the thought of missing the party, but Thomas has an idea: he wants to hold a party for them at the Steamworks. Thomas makes his first mistake when he does not tell Victor his plan - because he looks too busy. Thomas puffs away to make arrangements and soon finds Charlie at Maithwaite. Thomas decides that Charlie's jokes will be excellent for his friends' party and the pair puff back to the Steamworks. Once there, Thomas tells Charlie to quietly tell his jokes so that he does not bother Victor and Kevin. However, Charlie is not very good at being quiet and Victor soon hears him laughing and orders him and Thomas to leave. Thomas quickly reverses, but carelessly backs into and derails Charlie. Thomas sets off to find Rocky. At the docks, he spots Rocky loading Christmas trees onto a flatbed. Thomas explains his plan to Rocky and suggests that they could borrow a Christmas tree. Rocky thinks it is a good idea and Thomas tells him not to tell Victor about their plans as they set off. Back at the Steamworks, Victor is still very busy whilst Rocky unloads the tree. Victor hears Rocky who drops the Christmas tree crate - right in front of Kevin who bashes into it. Victor is cross and Thomas decides that he would better tell Victor his plan. Victor is very sympathetic and tells Thomas that he should have told him the plan earlier. Victor then agrees to help Thomas with the preparations and tells Kevin to make room for the Christmas tree. Soon the Steamworks is decorated with sparkly lights and it is time for the party to begin. Percy thinks it is the best party ever and Thomas agrees. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Stanley * Charlie * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Sodor Steamworks * The Fenland Track * Town Square * Brendam Docks Trivia * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience would not know who Belle is. * This episode marks the first time Stanley has spoken since the twelfth season and his first speaking role in the CGI series. * In Norway, this episode is called "Surprise". The German title is "The Winter Workshop Party". * The episode was re-narrated for the UK to replace the "Winter Holidays" lines with "Christmas Holidays". Goofs * Emily arrives too soon after Gordon left the station. * Charlie should not have derailed when Thomas reversed into him. * Where would Victor find festive lights in the Steamworks? * When Thomas finds Edward, he is behind him, but when they arrive at the Steamworks, Thomas is in front. * Brakevans should have been added to Mavis, Diesel, Toby, Rosie, Percy, Henry, and James' trains. * Victor could easily have fixed Edward, Percy, and Stanley in time for the party, so why did he say he couldn't? Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Surprise, Surprise at the Steamworks set Gallery File:Surprise,Surprisetitlecard.png|Title card File:Surprise,Surprise1.png File:Surprise,Surprise2.png File:Surprise,Surprise3.png File:Surprise,Surprise4.png|Thomas and Percy File:Surprise,Surprise5.png File:Surprise,Surprise6.png File:Surprise,Surprise7.png|Edward File:Surprise,Surprise8.png File:Surprise,Surprise9.png File:Surprise,Surprise10.png|Thomas and Stanley File:Surprise,Surprise11.png|Stanley's firebox File:Surprise,Surprise12.png File:Surprise,Surprise13.png|Victor File:Surprise,Surprise14.png File:Surprise,Surprise15.png|Percy, Edward, and Stanley File:Surprise,Surprise16.png File:Surprise,Surprise17.png File:Surprise,Surprise18.png File:Surprise,Surprise19.png File:Surprise,Surprise20.png File:Surprise,Surprise21.png File:Surprise,Surprise22.png File:Surprise,Surprise23.png File:Surprise,Surprise24.png File:Surprise,Surprise25.png File:Surprise,Surprise26.png File:Surprise,Surprise27.png File:Surprise,Surprise28.png File:Surprise,Surprise29.png File:Surprise,Surprise30.png File:Surprise,Surprise31.png File:Surprise,Surprise32.png File:Surprise,Surprise33.png File:Surprise,Surprise34.png File:Surprise,Surprise35.png File:Surprise,Surprise36.png File:Surprise,Surprise37.png File:Surprise,Surprise38.png File:Surprise,Surprise40.png File:Surprise,Surprise41.png|Kevin, Charlie, and Rocky File:Surprise,Surprise42.png File:Surprise,Surprise43.png|Mavis File:Surprise,Surprise44.png|Diesel File:Surprise,Surprise45.png File:Surprise,Surprise46.png|Thomas and Henry File:Surprise,Surprise47.png File:Surprise,Surprise48.png File:Surprise,Surprise49.png File:Surprise,Surprise50.png File:Surprise,Surprise51.png File:Surprise,Surprise52.png File:Surprise,Surprise53.png File:Surprise,Surprise54.png File:Surprise,Surprise55.png File:Surprise,Surprise56.png File:Surprise,Surprise57.png|Charlie File:Surprise,Surprise58.png File:Surprise,Surprise59.png File:Surprise,Surprise60.png File:Surprise,Surprise61.png File:Surprise,Surprise62.png File:Surprise,Surprise63.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes